Untitled: Usopp x Zoro
by beanielova
Summary: The crew has just finished another life-changing battle, and Usopp draws the short straw for lookout-duty. Resigned to the crow's nest when there's a party on the deck, he receives an unexpected visitor. Usopp x Zoro fun. Zosopp Oneshot.


**Untitled: Zosopp/ Usopp x Zoro/ Usozo etc**

**This can be set whenever you want it to be. I didn't make any specific references to any crew members after Chopper, but it doesn't mean they're not there. One-shot written two minutes ago. I'm tired so the ending might have been a little odd. Enjoy. **

**-**

Usopp sighed as noisily as he could, but to little avail.

The others wouldn't hear his dissatisfaction any more. It was just bad luck- something the sniper wasn't usually blessed with- that he had to be the one on lookout duty when they set sail that night.

A grand battle, one the crew hadn't seen the likes of before, had just finished, no more than an hour ago. It had all seemed a blur, but Usopp knew that it had been at least a month they had stayed on the island, the amazing adventures they had been thrown into, the horde of savage, over-protective natives, the irritable stone-people living deep within the island's heart, and the 'angry spirits', who had turned out to be a pack of controlling, twisted devil-fruit user's. His mind was already spinning the epic tales he was bursting to tell Kaya when he got back home.

But with a narrow escape from marines that were quietly setting up an ambush around the island, they had set out post-haste.

Usopp slunk dramatically to the wood of the crow's nest as another loud cheer of 'KANPAI!' drifted up from the deck.

He should have listened to that niggling feeling in the back of his mind when he traded a night's watch for some of Chopper's medicinal chemicals. They hadn't even been good for explosives!

His lower lip pouted and he pulled his goggles sulkily over his eyes. Crossing his arms, he tried to focus his attention on the flawless starry sky overhead.

The laughter and buoyant chatter seemed to be evaporating, and Usopp distinctly heard footsteps begin to disappear into cabins, one by one. Most of the clunks were uneven and heavy, and he knowingly passed it off as drunken stumbles.

When the voices dropped down to two or so people, a few final smiley words were exchanges, before some more noisy staggers and light-hearted giggles began to make their way to the cabins.

He sat back up, remembering that being 'on watch' actually required you to watch… and not just the sky.

Resting his head on his arms, which were slung lazily over the balcony of the keep, he let himself forget his mild upset, and instead indulged in one of his preferred past times.

He began recalling the fights that he had witnessed in the past few hours. Unfortunately, as much as he would have adored to have seen everybody's individual battle, they had been separated, as usual.

But he had managed to stay paired up with the ever valiant Zoro, who ran mindlessly off after the self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Swordsmaster'.

Personally, Usopp thought he was not even worth Zoro's time. The green-haired sword-wielding man had barely a scratch on him when the battle was over, but he still revered the experience.

After trying to flee with pathetic smoke-bombs and stupid attempts at illusions, Zoro's opponent had finally given into his fate to duel, and although he was cornered and done for, the chivalrous swordsman offered him a proper battleground and a head start.

Ripping his shirt off and tying his bandana tightly down to his brow, Usopp could still remember the silent squeal he had let out at the excitement he had felt pulsing through the atmosphere. Zoro had such form and grace when he moved, not anything you'd think of the lug when he was being his usual, grumpy, booze-inflicted self. His muscles would tense and he would move like liquid fire, delivering blows you'd only see long after they had been administered.

And the way he had swept the blades down through his enemy, the silver katana flying like they were cutting through the air itself, he really did have a way with swords. It was like he took dueling to an entire new level. It was an _art form_.

Messy clunks to his left broke him from his reverie, and he swiveled, heartbeat already slowing from the surprise.

"Speak of the devil…" Usopp whispered to himself as a _very_ drunk… and _very_ giggly Zoro toppled over the side, and into the crowded crow's nest.

"Oh Uso.." Zoro began, the red blush of drunkenness flush all over his cheeks. Usopp almost gagged at the stench of far too much alcohol, it would have taken a lot of the stuff to get _Zoro_ intoxicated.

"Jesus, Zoro, how much did you drink?" he said, waving away the fumes in front of his nose.

He held up some fingers and attempted to count, muttering to himself. When he got to ten and tried to start again, he realized his mistake and began to laugh, slowly sliding down.

Usopp rolled his eyes and sat down, decidedly welcoming the company.

"You were amazing today, you know…" Usopp said, trying to gain Zoro's unfocused attention.

"Gotta be amazing," Zoro reasoned, "Or else Mihawk."

Usopp nodded, already knowing thoroughly about every crew member's individual dreams and goals.

He eyed the fresh bottle of sake Zoro was pulling out, snickering as if he had expertly snuck it from Sanji's own personal stash.

"Oi oi.. don't you think you've had enough…?" Usopp said, pointing at the demon-drink.

Zoro stared at him as if he had told him Luffy enjoyed wearing women's clothing.

He shook his head, waving his hands around, "'t's not for me… t's for you…"

The bottle was shoved in what should be taken as a caring gesture from the swordsman.

Usopp looked down at the drink that had almost winded him. "Uh.. thanks.."

"No problem, Usopp… sopp… soppuu…" he began to lose focus again, his eyes weren't looking at anything in particular anymore.

Usopp was just about to mention something about it being wise to head to off to their cabins when Zoro spoke up again.

"Thank you…" he said, smiling deviously, which looked utterly terrifying on Zoro. "Thank you for keeping up today."

Tilting his head to the side, partly because he was confused, but also partly because Zoro had edged closer, and he wanted to avoid the direct beeline his foul breath had directed at his nose, Usopp failed to understand what Zoro was implying.

Keeping up? Like.. he was a burden? Like he needed taking care of, and it was good to just _keep up_? … but Zoro hadn't sounded sarcastic about it… had he?

"Wait, wha-?"

But he was stopped mid-sentence by a messy, alcohol-coated ambush on his mouth. Pinned down by Zoro's heavy body, Usopp tasted the stale flavour of second-hand drinks as an agile tongue collided with his own. Paralyzed by the shock, Usopp's mind managed to make one coherent thought out of the situation.

… _the man kisses like he fights…_

A rough and inexperienced hand found its way around the side of Usopp's cheek, tilting his head for a better angle. Deepening the kiss and deciding to embrace the moment, Usopp felt his hands involuntarily slide around the back of Zoro's sun-kissed neck.

After what must have been only a minute-or-so of pure bliss, the connection was broken, and Zoro was trying desperately to focus his eyes on the man in front of him.

He smiled, one eye sliding shut by itself.

"Never was good with words…"

And with that, he slunk, passed-out and snoring, into the sniper's lap.

-

**A/N: **Sorry, haven't reread as I usually do, so there may be grammatical/spelling errors which I'll fix later. If you think of a title, tell me!!


End file.
